UNBALANCED LOVE
UNBALANCED LOVE is a song from Printemps's second single. Printemps is a sub-unit under μ’s; the group consists of Honoka Kosaka, Hanayo Koizumi, and Kotori Minami. It was released on August 21, 2013. It is also included in µ's Best Album Best Live! Collection II. The song is written by Aki Hata, composed and arranged by Takashi Saeki. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACM-14103)' 'CD' #Pure girls project #UNBALANCED LOVE #Pure girls project (Off Vocal) #UNBALANCED LOVE (Off Vocal) # Video PV by Lantis = UNBALANCED LOVE starts playing at 1:32. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= Lyrics Rōmaji= Yasashiku shinaide mou Uso yo uso yo sonna no uso Yasashiku sareru dake de Motto motto suki ni naru no Itsudemo soba ni irundakedo Tomodachi… sore dake ne? Kimochi o kakushi tsudzuketeru to kokoro ga oresou yo Kigaru ni jare au nante zankoku na no ima wa Sono tabi ni doki doki doko made kimi wa muishiki? Setsunaku kimi o miteru yo iitai omoi osaete Kono mama ja taerarenai Tsutaetakute kobore ochita kuchibiru kara I love you Yasashiku shinaide mou Uso yo uso yo sonna no uso Yasashiku sareru dake de Motto motto suki ni naru no Itsudemo soba ni irundakedo Tomodachi… sore dake ne? Kimochi o kakushi tsudzuketeru to kokoro ga oresou yo Mimimoto chiisana koe de sasayaka reta toki wa Atsuku naru kura kura doushite sonna ni mujaki? Mainichi kimi o miteru yo shoujiki tsurai hontou wa Koko kara ga susumenai Wasureyou to kimete mite mo tashikametai I love you Tsumetaku sarete mo ii Muri yo muri yo yappari muri Tsumetaku sareru dake de Sotto sotto nakitaku naru Tsutaetakute kobore ochita kuchibiru kara I love you Tsumetaku sarete mo ii Muri yo muri yo yappari muri Tsumetaku sareru dake de Sotto sotto nakitaku naru Yasashiku shinaide uso na no yo yasashiku shite hoshii Kimochi o kakushi tsudzuketeru to zutto ne tomodachi ne |-| Kanji= 優しくしないでもう 嘘よ 嘘よ そんなの嘘 優しくされるだけで もっと もっと 好きになるの いつでも側にいるんだけど 友達…それだけね? 気持ちを隠し続けてると こころが折れそうよ 気軽にじゃれ合うなんて 残酷なの今は そのたびにどきどき どこまで君は無意識? 切なく君を見てるよ 言いたい想いおさえて このままじゃ耐えられない 伝えたくてこぼれ落ちた 唇から I love you 優しくしないでもう 嘘よ 嘘よ そんなの嘘 優しくされるだけで もっと もっと 好きになるの いつでも側にいるんだけど 友達…それだけね? 気持ちを隠し続けてると こころが折れそうよ 耳元小さな声で 囁かれた時は 熱くなるくらくら どうしてそんなに無邪気? 毎日君を見てるよ 正直つらい本当は ここからが進めない 忘れようと決めてみても 確かめたい I love you 冷たくされてもいい 無理よ 無理よ やっぱり無理 冷たくされるだけで そっと そっと 泣きたくなる 伝えたくてこぼれ落ちた 唇から I love you 冷たくされてもいい 無理よ 無理よ やっぱり無理 冷たくされるだけで そっと そっと 泣きたくなる 優しくしないで 嘘なのよ優しくして欲しい 気持ちを隠し続けてると ずっとね友達ね |-| English= Stop being so nice to me It's a lie, all of it is a lie Just because you're so kind to me I'm falling more and more in love with you I'm always by your side But... we're only friends? My heart feels like it's being torn apart when I keep hiding my feelings It's cruel of you to play around with me so carelessly My heart throbs each time; how long will it take for you to notice? It's painful to watch you while holding in feelings I desperately want to confess I won't be able to take it much longer They'll overflow and the words "I love you" will spill from my lips Stop being so nice to me It's a lie, all of it is a lie Just because you're so kind to me I'm falling more and more in love with you I'm always by your side But... we're only friends? My heart feels like it's being torn apart when I keep hiding my feelings When you whisper softly into my ear I feel myself burning up; why am I so naive? To be honest, it's painful to look at you every day I can't move on like this So I decided to forget about you, but I still want to ascertain my love It's fine to be mean to me Never mind, I can't take it after all When you treat me coldly I end up wanting to cry My emotions will overflow and the words "I love you" will spill from my lips It's fine to be mean to me Never mind, I can't take it after all When you treat me coldly I end up wanting to cry Stop being so nice to me... That's a lie; I want you to be nice to me If I keep hiding my feelings, we'll be friends forever, right? Gallery Single Scans= Printemps Pure Girls Project Full Cover.jpg Live Performances *μ's →NEXT LoveLive! 2014 ~ENDLESS PARADE~ References Category:Lyrics Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Printemps Category:Μ's Songs Category:Sub-unit Songs Category:Honoka Kosaka Category:Kotori Minami Category:Hanayo Koizumi